KFP 3: My past is History, Today is my gift
by StanLee4Ever
Summary: When our heros return home, they find the palace ransaked by a young human held against his will. Days later, while training a new feline recruit, they find the boy and they take him in to help him out of his own hell. Based off the novel the outsides.
1. Today is my curse

**My past is History, Today is my gift. **

**STANLEE4EVER**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA, OR ANYTHING ELSE! IF I DID THEN IT WOULD SUCK! **

**CHAPTER ONE - Today is my Curse**

**Unknown location- NORMAL POV (Before the events of KFP 2) **

There is a big black panther, sitting in his desk in a dark room; he appears to be sleeping. Then a big oxen enters, breaking some of the darkness with the light from the nest room, there's a lot a noise coming from the other room; a party maybe? The panther growls, he hates to be woken up.

"The human brat wants to see you again," the oxen says nervously.

The panther signals him to let him in. The oxen opens the door and the enters; a human 14 year old boy comes in (his height is enough to make look slightly older, just slightly), he has long greasey hair. With a torn up hoody (**A/N: LOOK I KNOW THEY DIDN'T HAVE HOODIES OR ANY MODERN CLOTHES BACK THEN, BUT IM PRETTY SURE ANIMALS DIDN'T TALK BACK THEN ETHER, LOL, I CHANGED SOME THINGS)**, and some torn up jeans, to say the least; he looks kinda like a greaser (if you've read the outsiders you'll see what i mean).

"What do you want punk?" The panther growled, he doesn't like humans, like most animal people.

"Yeah right IM the punk," the human mumbled sarcastically under his breath. He looked up at the panther; "I want out" he said half scared, half angered.

The prowler stared at him, and laughed "Did you think I would let you out, no wonder why the humans lost the war," the panther said, changing his tone.

"Ok first off; we didn't lose, we had a truce with your kind; we just happened to offer the truce." the kid pointed out, not angrily, but sarcastically. "Second; you've had me all over this place, helping you robbing banks and stuff, but this is just too far! **I-want-out**!" The boy shouted.

The panther just stared at him, then sighed "Alright, but Im afraid 'she' won't be around anymore then," he said snarling.

The boy just squeezed his fist, then smiled "Yeah, look at you; BIG MAN, threatens a 14 year olds mother so he can rob banks for him!" he said loudly with lots of sarcasm.

The panther growls, and then faster than you can blink, he had the boy by the throat.

"Oh come on…you know it's true," the boy squeaked out, and then started laughing a bit.

Then the panther tightened his grip, choking the poor boy even more. "Okay, Okay," the boy choked out, "I'll do it, happy?" he said angrily.

The panther dropped him, and then nodded at the big oxen. The oxen walked over and grabbed the kid, "Hey, HEY! HUMANS HAVE FEET TOO, I CAN WAL…" the kid shouted, but before he can finish; the oxen shoved him out the door. The oxen slams the door shut.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Everything after

**My past is History, Today is my gift. **

**StanLee4Ever **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA, EXEPT FOR THE NEW CHACTERS THAT I MADE UP! **

**CHAPTER 2- EVERYTHING AFTER **

**Pings Noodle Shop- A few minutes after KFP 2 **

"Come on dad, let me cook," Po pleaded to his adoptive father, he feels bad for putting him through the 'Finding who I really am cause I'm not your son' thing.

"No, I'm cooking," ping playfully argued back.

"Alright, Alright, Dad," Po said, giving up. "But I'm helpin…"

Po was suddenly interrupted by a feline voice behind him, "PO! Come quick," Po turned around to see Master Tigress, standing at the doorway, she looked concerned. "What is it Tigress? We literally just came ba..." Po started but Tigress interrupted again; "The Jade Palace Has Been Robbed!" Tigress interrupted.

"WHAT!" Po shouted in confusion, he then turns to Mr. Ping, "Sorry dad, I'll be right back." He dropped the stuff on a table, and ran off to the jade palace.

**A FEW MINS LATER: **Po and tigress are franticly running up the stairs. "Hurry Po!" shouted tigress as she ran at amazing speed up the stairs, while Po was slowing down "Right *huff-puff* beh-h-ind you," Po then stopped and started to gasp for air. "Give me sec," Po panted after Tigress, but tigress didn't hear and reached the top of the stairs and burst through the doors of the H.O.W (Hall of Warrior's).

Tigress POV –

I can't believe it, what monster could've done this, to my friends, to my family, to my home? All the artifacts were taken, and everything else was shredded, torn, and destroyed. The rest of the five are cleaning the mess while Im just standing here in awe. Whoever did this is going to PAY! "Where's Po?" Shifu asked, I just looked behind myself and saw him coming in, he's out of breath, and now he's just slumped over and said "Okay, *huff-puff* I'm here *ho-hum* so what ha…?"

Po's POV-

I don't believe it; they took everything! And the things they didn't take are torn up, and destroyed. "Wait a minute…"

Normal POV –

Po looks around all over the palace. Then he realizes something! Horror struck, he ran out of the room. "PO! Where are you going!" Tigress shouted from the H.O.W.

PO'S ROOM

Po reaches his hand under his bed.

PO'S POV-

"Please don't be gone. Please, let it still be here" I thought to myself again. I took out a small black box, it doesn't seem to be torn open. I just opened it; and there's the dragon scroll. "FEW" I exhaled out load. But something isn't right, why was this left behind? They would've obviously checked our rooms, but why did they leave this? Maybe they saw it was blank? No I couldn't have been that; the entire room was untouched… Why?

Normal POV

"Po?"

Po turned around to see Tigress at his door, "Hey, Tigress" Po responded as he put the dragon scroll back into the black box.

"How long have you had that?" Tigress asked curiously. Po sat up, "Since I first got here, it's the thing that helped changed my life forever," Po got up, "I decided to keep it for a reminder of good memories…" Po stopped, and froze….

FLASHBACK MONTAGE OF PO'S HORRIBLE FIRST DAY AT THE JADE PALACE.

"….or uh memories, that weren't that good…um… Yeah," Po stammered. Tigress put a small guilty look on her face. "But I don't understand," Po said looking a bit confused. "Why would the robbers just leave the scroll here?"

Tigress walked over to the box and took the scroll out, "Maybe they saw it was blank" Tigress suggested as she examined the scroll. "That's what I thought, but look at this place." Po said as he examined his room, "They would've obviously, checked our rooms, but my room is in tick-tock shape."

"I see," she said as she got up and looked around the room, "But I don't think they saw dolls of us of as any interest," she said smiling a bit. "Action figures," Po said a little annoyed. "Whatever you say, dragon warrior" She chuckled a bit as she headed for the door, "Come on, Shifu wants us to help clean up the mess," she said back to her serious tone as she left the room.

Po's POV-

It's always a little weird to see Tigress smile, or make a funny. But she'd do it on rare occasions, one time we were chained together and tigress had made a funny joke.

But i still can't help but wonder, "Why did they really leave the scroll?"

**To Be Continued…. **


	3. Guilt and New Recruits

**My past is History, Today is my gift. **

**STANLEE4EVER **

**CHAPTER 3- Guilt and New Recruits **

**DSTISCLAIMER: IT'S A DISCLAIMER SO I GUESS THAT MEANS I DON'T OWN KFP! **

**During the events of KFP 2, **

**Forest- Raining **

"Oh god *_sniff* *sob*_," a boy with his face in his hands was sitting up against a tree with rain pouring down hard.

"Hey, what's up little bro?" asked a 15 year human old boy, with concern in his voice. The has blond hair, an old hat, and dressed in blue jeans, and a really old slick brown jacket. He puts his arm around the boy, who is crying his eyes out. The crying boy removes his hands off his face and revels that he is the same boy who was talking smack to the Panther.

"_We went too far this t-time,"_ the boy choked out, his voice plagued with guilt. "_Those guys ar-ar-are out fighting for us, and while there master leaves to risk his life for them-" _the boy starts choking out, and then is embraced by the 15 year old boy, "_THEN WE BRAKE IN THERE HOME AND STEAL THERE STUFF!" _shouted the boy and then quickly went back to sobbing.

It felt like hours, but then the boy finally settled down. "I know, I know, but don't worry, they can't hurt ya, we couldn't even get the stuff out of the village" the 15 year old boy said, trying to cheer the younger teen up.

The boy looks up at him with anger, "That's not the point," the boy said angrily, "The F5 and the DW has been fighting for us for years, and while they're defending china, risking their lives; we brake in and steal everything," the boy said sitting up, he really hates himself right now. The other boy doesn't know what to say, everything the younger teen said is true, so he just sits next to him.

The younger teen looks up at older teen; "Are we going to… you know," the other teen is lost in what the young one means, "*sigh*… are we going to h-hel-…" the boy tried to get the words out but was interrupted by the older kid.

"NO! NO WAY!" the older teen shouted, "Listen to me Stan , you are not going to hell, no one got hurt, and your being forced to do this," the older boy said sternly. The Stan boy just looked at the older teen, "Promise?" asked Stan; the older boy smiled weakly and said "Promise…"

The rain stopped; and they just sat there, up against the tree till mourning. Then Stan smiled; "What chu smiling at?" the older boy asked in his western-like accent, "Why do you call me Stan, John? My name's Luis." Stan/Luis replied with a question; "Because you're 'Stan-The-Man'," replied John, with a cheap red-neck voice. Stan laughed.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER (after the events of CHAPTER 2) **

**PO'S POV- PING'S NOODLE SHOP **

I'm helping dad with the orders, every time I come to see him, his shop overfills with fans. I guess they couldn't resist the chance of seeing the AWSOMENESS of the DRAGON WARRIOR! "Thanks again for helping me Po, I know Master Shifu has you working hard in that dirty old palace. " dad said as he settled a pot on the table, "No prob dad" I responded, laughing a bit.

"So, Po, I heard you got your stuff back" dad said. "Oh yeah, our stuff was found abandoned right outside of the Valley, heh, I guess they were afraid that we track them down and kick their butts with our feet of AWSOMENESS!" I Said Loudly, and then I knocked over the noodles while raising my fist. I quickly grab the pot, but in doing so when I bended over I knocked down an entire shelf." "Woops, sorry," and I turned around and knock ANOTHER shelf down. "PO!" Dad yelled. I looked at him with a stupid face, "Why don't you take a break?" Dad said with a weak smile. "Ok, sorry dad." I said. Oh great, I just walked to the door and accidently broke the hinges, guess I've gained wait. "HeHe, I'll fix that later." I Said then I walked out, then I bumped into a young teen tiger.

Young Tigers P.O.V.

I bumped into a panda and accidently dropped all my stuff. "Oh, sorry" he said, now helping me pick up my stuff, "No its okay, I wasn't watching we're I was going," I said assuring him. "No, it was my fault" he said, taking the blame. "No, it's not a big deal." I said, he was a nice guy, a little clumsy but nice. "I'm Janet, Janet Snowflake" I said then put my fist in my hand and bowed in respect. "I'm Po," the panda said as he did the same "The Dragon Warrior." WOW, this guys the dragon warrior? Wow, anything's possible I guess.

Normal POV-

Janet had a resemblance to Tigress, but she was younger than tigress, and as tall as a 14 year old teen, white fur, and she had a blue stripes that were shaped different then tigresses, and she was wearing American clothing.

"You're the Dragon Warrior?" Janet asked Po, "Yep, now look; I know you want a piece of the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior, but just save yourself the pain, and go home." Po smirked confidently, confusing the white tiger. Po put his hand on her shoulder "This has happened a million times, and we know; that you know, that I know that I'm going to win. So just…" Po rambled, then Janet grabbed Pos paw and flipped him over, then she looked over him "You were saying?" She asked chuckling. She held out her paw, and Po gladly took it to help her up.

"That was AWSOME!" Po shouted, "Where did you learn to do that!" Po asked.

"Well, I…" Janet started but Po cut her off, "Did you learn that at some sort of SUPPERLY AWSOME KUNG FU TORNAMENT!" Po asked.

"No, I…"

"OH, OH, Your Master Tigress's little sister!"

"What? No, I…"

"OH, I KNOW; You're the daughter of some SUPPERLY-AWSOME-BODACIOSLY-COOL…!" Po started again but this time Janet cut him off.

"No! I learned it in Kung Fu School; I was hoping that Master Shifu would take me in as a student, but I was hungry so I came into the noodle shop." Janet explained.

"AWSOME, a new recruit." Po said exited. "Here, I'll fix you up some noodles and then I'll take you up to the Palace!" Po said exited.

"Awesome." Janet said.

A BIT LATER - At the TRAINING HALL

The 5 just finished up training, and started to head out.

"Hey, where's Po? He's suppose to make us Dinner again." Crane Asked.

"There he is." Monkey pointed to the stairs, where Janet caring Po up the stairs on her back, she looked like she could just faint any minute. "He-Hey, guys." Po painted, "Meet—huff-our new-huff-recruit." Po panted. "H-hi" Janet choked.

"Thanks for caring me up the rest of the stairs."Po thanked janet.

"Don't mention it." Janet choked. Janet finally couldn't take it, and Po fell on top of her.

"oops" Po said.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Today is no gift, not for me

**My past is history, Today is my Gift **

**By StanLee4Ever and Niko Banks **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KFP; also I'd like to thank Niko Banks for letting me borrow his characters. **

**CHAPTER 4 – Today is no gift, Not for me **

**Normal POV – **We're in the streets of Yin Yang City; the "New York" of china! But without Lady Liberty, **(A/N: In the story, the modern ages in each country is different. America is like in the 60's age right now, but it could be the year 1800. No one place is the same) **or the lot of skyscrapers. Just a few tall buildings here in there, but it's still considered a city; for good reason. It has a big resemblance to china town. Here there are more than one kinds of people, or that's what some people think. Some are racist, some are against humans or Furrys (the name for the other species; Tigers, Sword fishes, Wolfs, stuff like that). That's where the hoods come in. But right now were focused on one gang; The Panthers! No not all of the people in the gang are panthers, that's because they pull whatever, or whoever they can get their hands on. Innocent people turned wrong cause of them, lives ruined, and people are forced to serve. The sun's going down, and the streets are getting dark, and the teens go out to party, but most of them only to get snatched and taken into the hoods. But most of the time, the hoods try to blend in with the rest of the crowd.

John and Stan are walking in the streets; John is smoking while Stan is just walking next to him with his hands jammed into his jackets pockets.

"So what's this movie about again?" John asked while smoke puffed out his mouth.

"You'll see, I know you'll like it. Its white Trash and Rednecks just like us," Stan joked looking up at John with a smile.

"Boy I tell you what, you keep on calling me a redneck and I'll start talking about you greaser hair," John joked back, with a cheap red necked accent, "We're panthers, not **Greasers**."

Stan chuckles at the reference John had made of his favorite book. "Hey, where's Blizzard? He's supposed to meet us before we reach the movie theater." Stan asked.

**STANS POV- **

"I think he's going to meet us at the theater with melody." John said as he sucked some more of his cigarette ashes. I couldn't help but smile at the mention of melody; John was madly in love with her, and so was she. The only problem is that Melody is a wolf. That kind of stuff isn't allowed In china.

We met Melody when she came into the gang a few years ago, she had been looking for her little brother. She was orphaned, and she was desperate to find her little bro. He was orphaned too; they got separated at the orphanage. She was sent on a wild goose chase, hearing that her little bro was in china. The Panther, the leader of the gang (also the #1 A-whip), told her he knows where he is. He doesn't, but melody is desperate to find him.

I smiled, "You're really sweet on her aren't cha?" I teased. "No! I'm... uhhhh…. Shit... We're just….. Oh shut up!" He stuttered, then went back to smoking. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

We arrived at the movie theater a few minutes later.

**NORMAL POV- **

We see Stan and John approach Blizzard, and Melody.

Blizzard is a feline; with white fur, and a brown muzzle. He has a small tattoo of a tiger on his left arm, his left eye is covered by a small patch from a small accident in the kitchen. He's wearing a brown shirt, with dark blue jeans. He's 17. He may look a bit rough, but he's a regular teen cat.

Melody has brownish gray fur, with a hint of brown. She's wearing a yellow dress, which looks just beautiful on her, especially to John. She's 15, and fun loving, Most of the time at least. She can be rough when she wants too.

**JOHN POV – **

When we got to the theater, I couldn't help but look at melody in her pretty dress. She loves that dress for some reason, said it belonged to her biological mother. She doesn't like movies, but she tags along to protect us. She's the # 1 youngest pro fighter of any fighting style; which is just so hot! Stan says that she's just hanging around to 'protect' me. I swear, if I didn't love that kid so much I would kick his butt straight out of china.

**BLIZZARDS POV – **

John and Stan came up to us.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked. I told them not to tell me what the movie was, I love surprises.

"Night of the Living Dead, best new horror movie of the century I hear tell" Stan said with a grin.

"Doesn't sound like a red neck movie to me," John chuckled, and looked at Stan. Stan did his signature smile; there was anything special about his grin, but it was a happy smile we all loved to see from Stan. "Sounds like a horror movie to me" John added, smiling.

"What's the difference?" Stan asked with a smile, not looking at john. I had no idea what they were talking about; but John grabbed Stan in a headlock and rubbed his fist on his greasy head. They both laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with them. I looked over at melody and saw her smiling at the two knuckle-heads.

**MELODYS POV – **

It's so much fun with those two around. Especially John; Stan said john likes me too, but you can never be too sure. Stan's like my little brother. What am I saying? He's like the entire groups little brother. He's the one that can put a smile on anyone's face. And John is so nice and kind to him; it's really sweet of him.

**STANS POV - **

After John decided to stop screwing with my hair, we went in to see the movie. I could hear a bunch of people talking about us 'hoods', but I ignored them and watched the movie. I got to say, it sure was a freaky film.

AFTER FILM

When we walked out of the movie theater; john came out of freaking **no where** and grabbed me behind! Jeez, I almost had a freaking heart attack! I even yelped and dropped my soda, and Blizzard and John started laughing their asses off! I'm not going to lie, I think I peed a bit too.

"What's wrong Stanley boy? Scared of a little movie?" John teased, grabbing my shoulder. Then I got an idea.

"Not as scary as seeing you after you get out of bed. You look like one of them ghouls in the movie." I countered with a smile; Then I decided to jog home. Why? Let's just say john wasn't giving me much of a choice. We were almost out of the town until we bumped into a few people from another gang.

**NORMAL POV – **

Stan and John stop dead in their tracks when they approach a Lion, accomplished with two cheetahs. The lion was dressed gang clothes, so were the other two cats. Stan and John, with the other 3, stood just outside the street to the other gangs neighborhood, so it wasen't much of a surprise to them that they bumpt into them. The neighborhood was their short cut to out of town, but looks like its not going to be that easy right now. The five stood right next a statue that was decade to Master Oogyway, looking at each other.

"Excuse us" John said coldly.

"Sorry. Human trash isn't allowed in our neighborhood." The lion chuckled.

"Your neighborhood?" Stan asked coldly.

"Yeah," the lion said walking up to Stan. "**Our **neighborhood. And Shit heads like you aren't aloud." The lion spat on the ground were Stan stood.

**JOHNS POV **

I could've killed him right then and there. I had a blade in my back pocket, and we could get away easily. But Stan could've gotten hurt! And Blizzard, and Melody would be catching up soon. But no one talks to Stan like that. So I pushed the lion back a bit.

"Hey just back off dude, we don't want any tro…"

**STANS POV- **

The lion clawed john in the face. I was then filled with rage! Nobody punches my best friend! I got so mad that I punched the lion hard in the jaw, and the other two grabbed me and held me down.

"Piece a shit! You think you can punch me and get away with it?" The lion shouted while clinging his jaw. The two cheetahs held me down, then I spat at the lion. Big mistake' cause he popped his claws out.

"Hold him down" He commanded. I was going to die! I couldn't believe this was happening! I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But then john tackled him and started beating the snot out of him, but then the cheetahs started on me. I don't remember much after that. Just that Blizzard and melody caught up.

**MELODY POV- **

"GET OFF HIM!" I shouted. I kicked one of the cheetahs hard in the jaw knocking him straight backwards. The other took a swing on me and I grabbed his arm and kneed him straight in the crouch! And he fell to the ground and wept like a baby…. Men. Blizzard started helping John with the lion, but I separated them and grabbed the lion by the collar.

"You ever touch them again, and I break your legs. Got that?" I growled. How dare he touch my friends! I was so pissed I could tear his legs off!

"Fuck you" He spat. I slammed him to the ground and he took off. John and Blizzard helped Stan up onto his feet. Stan was on the edge of breaking down into tears. He had a black eye, and a few bruises!

"You okay little bro?" John asked worried.

"Yeah." Stan whimpered and looked away, he was trying to hide tears.

"Are you sure?" I asked with concern. He just nodded. I picked him up and helped carry him home. Poor kid. But I couldn't help but be a bit mad at both John and Stan for getting into that mess. But it wasn't their fault, stupid lion! He had problems with humans for some reason. He always bothered John and Stan. I hated that lion; but not as much as I hated that panther.

**STANS POV – **

I hate my life sometimes. I really do. Why me? What did I do? Isn't it obvious? I didn't do a thing! And now I've gone and got Blizzard, John, and Melody all worked up. A great man once said, "The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. And that's why it's called a present," well I got news for ya. My past will always follow me! Today isn't a gift! Not for me!

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

**So watchya think? PS I'm really sorry for this being completely different from the preview. But I had rushed some things really badly in that. Also I'm sorry for taking so long. But here it is now! And I'll try to be quicker next time! I'm StanLee4Ever, Signing out!**


	5. The Good Life and the Bad life

**My Past is History, Today is My Gift**

**By StanLee4Ever **

**Disclaimer: KFP is not owned by me.. and thank you NIKO BANKS :D for letting me borrow Melody, Blizzard, ect. for my story :D you're a great bud! **

**Also thank you readers and friends for your support, also thank you Wildy for helping me, and.. this isn't a speech XD I have lots of friends that help now READ STORY PLEASE XD. **

**CHAPTER 5- The Good Life and the Bad Life… **

**Unknown destination- The Hideout. **

**Normal POV- **

The outlook of this place looks like a hug empty warehouse, it had a couch in the corn or, a small TV in frount of it, and a few beds everywhere. This is where the Wolf gang lives. No, Stan and John, Melody, and Blizzard aren't the only Wolf members, but they live separately from the other part of the gang. And this is what there leader decided for them to live at. Speaking of witch, they entire with John with his arm over Blizzards shoulder to help him walk, and Stan in Melodys arms. She heads over to a beat up couch in the corner.

**STANS POV- **

Melody beant over and slowly laid me on the couch. "Ok ughh… Jeez for a skinny kid your heavy."

"Thanks, I try" I said being my smarty pants again… though I don't think I was helping her get any better. I Probley was just annoying her more.

I still can't believe I got my A.-S.-S. handed to me by a pussy cat. No! 3 Pussy cats! Jerks! And know not only am I in pain but so is john, aren't the best kid ever? I should be serious with this crap… sigh. I wounder if anyone else was like me? A nobody, who maybe worked someone stupid, not anything to the world. The worst job in my opinion is working at a noodle shop… then again I can't really say that in the position I'm in right now.

"How you feeling?" Melody asked on one knee close to me.

"Like im in a rose bush.." Melody didn't changer her concerned look so I just stoped joking "…not good… they got me bad… if it wasn't for John they might've-"

"If it wasn't for Me we wouldn't even have gotten in this mess" John said coldly interrupting me. Poor guy, I'm his responsibility he says. But he always takes the blame when I do something stupid.

**JOHNS POV- **

"Come on John it wasn't your-" Stan began but he coiffed and groined.

"Don't talk." Melody said with concern, putting a paw on his shoulder.

I looked away and walked over to my dirty, ripped up, mattress.. I guess you could call it a bed. I sat there and laid down.

Dang it! I need to be more responsible with Stan! He's just a kid! I shouldn't be such a kid around him! Sigh. But at the same time I need to stop treating HIM like a kid. He's growing up… man… am I a parent or a friend? Etheir one I'm horrible at… Man a beer would be nice…

I put the pillow in my face and rubbed it around, man I was tried. I put the pillow down and laid my head on it. And fell asleep.

**MELODYS POV- **

I looked over at John. He was fast asleep, so was blizzard. Rough night… poor Stan, poor John. Blizzard told me that John feels responsible for Stan but it was already obvious. Apparently Stan knew it to, he looked away.

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" He asked me in response.

"Sigh… I put me and John in more crap again…" He sighed looking at me.

"Look, you guys were having fun. There's nothing wrong with that. It was that lion." I said petting his head, brushing his hair.

"Hate that lion." He scoffed.

I giggled. "He's easy to beat the crap out of though."

Stan laughed. "Easy for you to say.. you puppy ninja."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Puppy Ninja." Stan can be so cute.

"Get some sleep." I said smiling. He nodded and closed his eyes.

I got up and went over to Blizzard. "How is John?"

"He's been better, feels bad of coarse. Let him sleep, he needs it" He said putting his paw on my shoulder. I nodded. "we all need sleep" I responded.

He nodded and laid on his bed. I looked over at john, I walked over to him and licked his cheek, then laid on my bed, and dosed off to dreamland.

**BLIZZARDS POV- **

I smiled. I saw Melody lick john. Stan was right. Awwww how cute, John and Melody.

I looked over at Stan and he was smirking at me. He saw it too I'm guessing. I gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled and fell asleep.

I laid down thinking about today. What was Lion doing there anyways… Hmmm. Maybe he was waiting us out. Wouldn't doubt it…

Now only if I can get a girl… sigh.. one of these days.

After that I fell asleep.

**THE JADE PALACE: ****THE NEXT DAY **

**Normal POV- **

The students of the Jade palce, the Furiouse Five and Po watch as there new member shows off her moves in the training hall.

"Hey, she's not bad." Crane said, admitting.

"Yeah, she could be a new student." Viper said amused.

"Hmmm. Still needs a bit of work in sense of attacking, but if she has the strength to carry Po..." Tigress said grinning and looked at Po.

"Hey! She asked me if I needed help getting up the stairs." Po said in defense.

"So you made her carry you? That's a bit of too much "help" don't you think?, asked mantis appearing on Po's shoulder.

"Ok, maybe a little" Po admitted, shrugging.

**JANETS POV- **

I landed gracefully and slowly on my feet. Well I guess I'm done. I looked at the 5 and Po. I never imagined I would be in front of Chinese greatest Heroes! This is so Cool! Now I sound like a nerdy little school girl. Ok, be respectful.

"How was I? Masters?" I asked, trying my best to mask my nervousness.

"YOU WERE AWSOME!" Po shouted with enthusiasm and excitement, I'm not going to lie he shouted so suddenly I nearly jumped.

"Well you certainly has the Dragon warriors approval," giggled viper.

"Impressive youngling," Tigress said in a kind smile.

Tigress didn't say anything else after that, I hope she thinks I'm "hardcore" enough (Po uses that term a lot so I just run with it).

Master Shifu didn't say anything but he looked up and down at me, then he started studying my face, I tried not to blink.

"Impressive," He smiled.

I smiled too, that means I might get in!

"…but you still need a lot of training." He sighed.

My smile died and my ears go down, I looked to the other 5 to see if they had anything to say, po and the other 4 looked sad. Tigress just gave me a sorry look.

"And what better place to train then the jade palce," Shifu smiled and turned around and walked away.

Wait… I'm going to train at the JADE PALACE!? YES!

Po came up and gave me a big hug, and I was so happy I hugged back. "YAY! Congrats Jan!" He said, lifting me off the ground with his bear hug, It was sweet but at that point it was hard to breath.

**Tigress POV**

I was happy for Jennifer to make it into the palace, but Shifu is right, she has a long way to go. Well, if she makes it considering po's little bear hug.

I walked up to them, "I think she's had enough hugging Po" I said doing a small grin.

"Opps," He realized he was hugging a bit to hard and dropped Jennifer. "My bad!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to Jennifer. "Welcome to the Jade palace, as a fellow tiger, I will be your mentor."

"Awwww but I wanted to be her mentor," Po whined.

I ignored him, "For now, I'll show you around the palace Jennifer."

"Thanks Master Tigress! And umm with all do respect, my names Janet." She said nervously, barley looking into my eyes.

"Well Janet, Master Tigress will show you the most AWSOME WAYS OF KUNG FU EVVEEEEEEEER!"

Here we go again. I ignored the silly panda once again, "Here you will learn how to engage 1000 predators-"

"Uh huh 1000!" Po intercepted again.

"-to control your strengths and hide your weaknesses-"

"Oh yeah!"

"-and to learn the true meaning of Kung Fu!"

"Yeah! And to be hardcore!"

"And to be hardco-" I stopped my sentence and glared at Po. We were silent for a second, but Po of course was the first one to speak.

"I'll just leave you tiger to tiger..." he stepped away.

**JANETS POV**

I Giggled and Tigress just glared at po until he was completely back with the other 4, then she looked at me and did a small smile and shook her head.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

**Don't worry guys, I'll think up the next chapter ASAP. **


	6. LETTER TO READERS

Wow this fanfic has long since been desolated hasn't it? LOOK AT THAT!? Are those spider webs? Jeesh... and oh no, the water has been cut off! Same with the power! oh Boy oh boy...

WELL I decided to abandon the story... not.

There have been too many times in this world where people start something that people enjoy and don't finish it because they forgot how to enjoy it. I never abandoned this story... I planned to go back... eventually...

XD WELL I'M BACK ON THIS STORY and i'm planning to remake it! I'm sorry for those who are dissapointed witht that, but to be honest, when i wrote this story it wasn't ever a story.. i was working off small concepts and i was despratley trying to sow them together. But that's okay, because i remember why i made this story, i made it to dedicate it to the movies who inspired me to write... which was actually kung fu panda!

So i'm going to make this story more kung fu panda forever! You'll get to see all the cast and characters and the old OOC cast with new roots and new personalities (minus the human racism plot, but there is some of that at play though so don't worry it's all planned out). I will leave this older version of the story so people can know where the new and better improved story came from! SO BE PREPARED!

SKADOOOOOOOOSH!


End file.
